Archives/Psychic+
Description You have gained more ability in your latent psychic powers. Bonuses *Can be taken more then once *Psychic Attacks have +1 to base damage *Gain 2 psychic abilities on odd buys, and 1 on even buys *Every even level of this lowers rate of Psychic Abilities by 1 *Every 3rd level of this ability improves base defense bonus by .5 as you become more aware of your surroundings Prerequisites *Psychic Potential Ability Catalog *Mind "Bullets": Rate 4 - Damage 1d6+2 **Cloud Mind: Rate 4 - Damage goes to Magic Stat ***Target Motor Skills: Rate 5 - Deals 1 damage to Skill Stat **Weaken Body: Rate 4 - Damage goes to Strength Stat ***Atrophy: Rate 5 - Deals 1 damage to Speed Stat **Dull Pain: Rate 4 - Heal 1d4+1 Soft Damage **Empower: Rate 4 - Add Magic/10 to the next d100 roll, can't be stacked. ***Emblaze: Rate 5 - Add Magic/40 to any roll, can't be stacked **Mind Bolt: Rate 7 - Same as Mind Bullet, but deals 2d6+3 damage (gains x1.5 power from Bonus Damage from Psychic+) ***Mind Missile: Rate 12 - Same as Mind Bolt, but deals 3d6+7 damage (gains x2 power from Bonus Damage from Psychic+) ***Leech Energy: Rate 6 - 1d6-1 damage to MP, drains 25% of damage (half that to undead) ****Leech Stamina: Rate 6 - 1d6+2 Damage to HP drains 50% of damage to HP (half that to undead) *Lighten Mind: Rate 7 - Heal 1 mind effecting status effect that has happened within 1 minute per 50 Magic **Neutralize: Rate 5 - Cut effects of a poison in half ***Immunization - Rate 12 - Removes effects of a poison (usable times per day = Psychic+, powerful poisons can take 2-3 at most) **Resistance: Rate 15 - Cut effects of a sickness for that day in half for hours*Magic% ***Inoculate: Rate 15 - Remove effects of a sickness for that day for hours*Magic% (usable times per day = Psychic+, the worst sickness cut time in half) **Soft Touch: Rate 3 - Heal 1d4+1 Soft Damage ***Healing Touch: Rate 6 - Heal 1d4+1 Damage (usable times per day = Psychic+ * 2) ****Psychic Surgery: Rate 10 - Heal 1 Wound (usable times per day = Psychic+) ***Drain Stamina: Rate 6 - See Leech Stamina ****Split Pain(Requires Two forms of drain stamina including the one gained from this set): Rate 7 - give HP to someone from your own HP ****Drain Energy: Rate 6 - See Leech Energy *****Channel(Requires Two forms of drain energy including the one gained from this set): Rate 7 - give MP to someone from your own MP *Misdirection: Rate 8 - Clouds a target's mind, convincing them to ignore you if there's another threat around **Tamper Sound: Rate 6 - Target and cloud a single target's perception of any sound you make until the start of your next turn ***Tamper Sight: Rate 10 - Target and cloud a single target's perception of you, rendering you invisible to them until the start of your next turn ****Tamper Touch: Rate 12 - Target and cloud a single target's perception of you touching them (or them touching you) until the start of your next turn **Tolerance Threshold: Rate 6 - Ignore the effects of poison or toxins (self only) for MAGIC/50 hours (Usable times per day = Psychic+ * 2) ***Pain Threshold: Rate 10 - Ignore the effects of sickness or stat reduction (self only) for MAGIC/75 minutes (Usable times per day = Psychic+ * 2) ****Death Threshold: - Rate 16 - If you are in a state of dying, but not dead, ignore the effects of dying and unconsciousness until the start of your next turn (Usable times per day = Psychic+) **Headache: Rate 5 - Damage 1d6+2 ***Mental Trauma: Rate 8 - Same as Headache, but deals 2d6+3 damage (gains x1.5 power from Bonus Damage from Psychic+) ***Sap Stamina: Rate 6 - See Leech Stamina ***Sap Energy: Rate 6 - See Leech Energy *Mental Move: Rate 4 - Can perform a simple task with telekinetic movement, same you could do with your hands normally. Can be used within MAGIC/40 feet. **Float: Rate 10 - Can make self or any human-sized (or less) target float above the ground MAGIC/100 feet until the start of your next turn (Target can still move their half speed, if any) ***Glide: Rate 10(7 if you can "ride" a strong wind) - Can make self or any human-sized (or less) target float in a descending forward direction, target can move MAGIC/10 feet before they fall normally, for every MAGIC/10 feet of movement(+/- wind speed 2MPH = 1 foot), target descends 5 feet ****Levitate: Rate 20 - Every turn this is used, grant flight to self or other human sized target free of MP costs for that turn. **Tamper Lock: Rate 12 - Mentally open or unlock any simple or moderate mechanical lock, even if you cannot see its internal workings **Mental Push: Rate 5 - Move self or any human-sized (or less) target forcefully in any single direction, Magic VS Strength or Magic check, target moves the (difference/10)+1 in feet before they can easily stop themselves, or not at all if they beat the roll. ***Mental Bulldoze: Rate 16 - As Mental Push, however you can move objects as heavy as MAGIC*10 pounds of weight, living or otherwise **Force Jab: Rate 5 - Damage 1d6+2 ***Force Cross: Rate 8 - Same as Force Jab, but deals 2d6+3 damage (gains x1.5 power from Bonus Damage from Psychic+) ****Force Barrage: Rate 14 - Same as Force Cross, but deals 3d6+7 damage (gains x2 power from Bonus Damage from Psychic+) *Premonition: - Small chance to randomly learn information on an object on contact with it. **Guide: Rate 20, only takes once- If you know where you want to go and have been there before, mentally leads you in that direction ***Locate: Rate 35, only takes once- If you are looking for a specific person or object you know, you can divine the direction it is in ****Pinpoint: Rate 50, only takes once- As long as you've seen the place, person, or object you can divine its general location (direction and distance from) **Anticipate: Rate 6 - Divine enemy's movements, Magic/100 to dodge mod to that enemy ***Recon: Rate 10 - Better divine an enemy's intentions, Magic/50 to dodge mod to a single enemy or Magic/100 against all. **Divination: Rate 10 - Surmise a "yes" or "no" answer to a simple question (Usable once per day = Psychic+/2) ***Foresee: Rate 20 - Gain a simple but informative answer to a relatively simple question (Usable once per week = Psychic+/3 (min of once) ****Prophecy: Rate 30 - Find the answer to any single difficult question, may still not work... (Usable once per month = Psychic+/4 (min of once) **Feedback: Rate 6 - Damage 1d6+2 **Soothing Memory: Rate 4 - Heal 1d4+1 Soft Damage ***Nostalgia: Rate 9 - Heal 1 mind effecting status effect that has happened within 1 minute per 40 Magic